


Under covers

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Morning Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Why is the OC so adamant on getting her friend to leave the room? Is there something happening below the covers of her bed perhaps?





	

Soft sighs. Gentle movements. Tender skin.

It was a literal dream, but it was ruined as soon as the door opened and Ruby stomped in, fully dressed with a pout on her face. It wasn’t that I would turn her down, Ruby was my best friend and I loved her dearly, but could I not enjoy my Sunday morning the way I wanted to? My hands moved from under the duvet to clutching the top of it.

“I need your advice” Ruby said, taking lengthy strides over to me before taking a seat next to me on my generously sized bed. My legs moved, nearly clamping together, lest she find out what I had been doing.

“Do you need it now?” I asked, although it was more like me begging at this point “I hate when the duvet puffs up like this” I said quickly, pushing it down “it must have something to do with the way you‘re sitting.”

Ruby ignored me “Colin said he wanted to have brunch with me this morning” she said and I sighed. I needed her out as soon as humanly possible.

“Great! You like Colin don’t you? And I know you love brunch.” I elbowed her, a not so subtle way of getting her to leave “you look good too; he’s not going to know what hit him.” This wasn’t a lie; Ruby did look good, the bright, graphic print of her sundress only accentuated her loud personality, as well as show off her smooth umber skin. She was gorgeous but I needed her to go be gorgeous elsewhere right now.

“But do I really want to be with a man who takes me out to brunch?” Ruby asked, leaning her head on my shoulder but I was quick to shake her off.

“You’ve dated bad boys in the past and it’s done nothing for you, so at least give Colin a chance before you decide he’s boring” I said, just short of snapping at her.

“Jeez, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning” Ruby said, her features contorting as she frowned.

“That would suggest that I was awake and ready to get out of bed, but I’m really not” I said with a frown of my own. I sighed softly “I’m sorry Ruby, I got no sleep last night and I wanted to have a lie in this morning.”

Ruby’s face softened “no, you should rest, you look wrecked. You’re right; I should give Colin a chance first.” She finally got off of the bed and the muscles in my legs relaxed, spreading out once again.

“See you later” I said and she said her goodbyes, closing the door behind her as she left my room and again as she left the apartment.

I lifted the covers “we need to stop doing this.”

Tom, who had been under the covers grinned lazily, squinting in the morning light as his eyes adjusted “I think it’s thrilling, don’t you?” He kissed my inner thigh, his stubble scraped across my skin again, eliciting another sigh from me.

“I know you secretly like it too” he teased, his breath whispered across my skin, making it break out in goosebumps as I whimpered.

“This isn’t a game, Tom” I managed to say, as my hand moved down to run through his hair, clinging to the soft strands as he lapped at me.

“On the contrary” he said, lifting his head, making me whine at the loss of his tongue “I think it is and I think next time I’ll make it harder for you to remain so composed, do you want to know how?” he thrust a finger in me, moving it in and out, building a pace.

“How?” I breathed, before moaning his name as his thumb rubbed at my clit.

“Next time we’re interrupted I think I’ll continue touching you” he mused calmly as I continued to moan and whine and buck my hips “yes, I think I’ll even make my actions all the more faster” he illustrated his point by increasing the speed of his handiwork. I could feel my orgasm building, tightening in me like a compressed coil.

“How quiet can you be as I bring you to your release?” His voice had dipped lower by an octave or two “are you capable of being quiet as you cum?” He growls out the last sentence just as I reach my orgasm not so quietly. My throat is hoarse from my screams of pleasure and Tom smirks triumphantly as I open my eyes after coming down from my orgasm.

“You’re evil” I murmur, trying to catch my breath. He positions himself further up my body; his weight rests on his forearms which lie on either side of me. I can feel his erection pressed against me and I wiggle my hips, wanting nothing more than him buried deep in me. Again.

“You love it” he said arrogantly, silencing me with a kiss as he sunk inside of me and I couldn’t dispute his remark.


End file.
